Frialdad Accesible
by Hinataice hyuuga
Summary: cuando Naruto se reencontró con sus amigos jamás imagino el cambio tan brusco que el tiempo había provocado en ellos. A pesar de estar tan cerca, no lograba reconocer ninguna de sus miradas: unas cuantas de rencor, arrepentimiento, y otras de culpa de culpa, pero sin duda la que más le aterrorizaba era aquella mirada perlada carecía de cualquier tipo de emoción hacia su persona.


**Frialdad accesible**

**Sumary: **cuando Naruto se reencontró con sus amigos jamás imagino el cambio tan brusco que el tiempo había provocado en ellos. A pesar de tenerlos tan cerca, como solían estar en la secundaria, no lograba reconocer ninguna de sus miradas. Algunas llenas de rencor, otras de frialdad, y otras tantas de arrepentimiento, pero sin duda la que más le aterrorizaba era aquella mirada perlada que carecía de cualquier tipo de emoción hacia su persona.

**Parejas: **Naru-Hina y Sasu-saku (principalmente)

**Advertencias: ** AU, lenguaje un poco soez, OoCc, un poco de Yaoi, muerte de un personaje secundario.

**Capítulo 1: **cambios

-y entonces el proceso celular está caracterizado por…- Sakura soltó un pequeño bufido de frustración, si le decían una palabra más de las células terminaría por cortarse las venas, ok estaba exagerando un poco, pero la pobre ya tenía suficiente con la lúgubre mañana de invierno y las miradas llenas de frialdad que le dedicaba su "novio" cada vez que ella intentaba acercar su pupitre al de él, como para que el maestro siguiera repitiendo las mismas estupideces de todos los años; "las células esto" "las células lo otro" "la mitosis", ¡ya estaba harta!-

-_si él estuviese aquí las cosas serían de otra manera-_ tan pronto como aquella idea surco su cabeza, se dio una bofetada mental, definitivamente era MEJOR que él no estuviese presente, ya que sabía que tarde o temprano aquel chico de ojos azules que tanto la persiguió en la primaria, aquel de mirada valiente y comprensiva, aquel cuya sonrisa iluminaba cualquier rastro de oscuridad, aquel que… la salvo de sí misma, terminaría con esa mirada fría tan característica de sus compañeros más cercanos de clase- _si estuvieses aquí terminarías igual que ellos-_ decidió alejar esos turbios pensamientos de su mente, sus orbes verdes se posaron en la espalda de Ino Yamanaka, la que una vez fue su mejor amiga, y soltó otro gran bufido- _solo no me ignores- __**pss, cerda**_- murmuro tan bajo que creyó que la rubia jamás la escucharía, sin embargo un leve asentimiento por parte de esta le dio a entender que no era así- _**Sasuke-kun tiene clases de piano hoy y me preguntaba si tal vez te gustaría ir por un helado con migo-**_ un silencio tan sepulcral hizo que la peli-rosa se sintiera un poco ignorada, iba a darse por vencida cuando-

-_**tengo cosas que hacer en la tienda-**_ Sakura bajo su mirada- _**si esperas a que termine, iré- **_tan pronto la rubia termino de hablar, una amplia sonrisa se formó en su rostro-

-_**Hai- **_

_**Media hora más de biología y Dos horas de aburrida física después... **_

- ¿qué cosas tienes que hacer en la floristería?-las clases habían concluido y ahora ambas caminaban una al lado de la otra, con el rumbo ya mencionado-¿cerda?-

-un encargo- la simpleza utilizada por la Yamanaka estremeció a Sakura por completo, a pesar de los años transcurridos aun no lograba asimilar que esa fuera su adorada amiga-rival-

-¿sobre qué?- se aventuró a ir más allá, aun sabiendo que todo lo relacionado con la "floristería YAMANKA" era Tabú en cuanto a los pocos temas de conversación entre ellas-

-ya casi se cumplen tres años…- la sola pronunciación de esa frase le hizo entender que aún era muy pronto para hablar de ello, por eso decidió guardar silencio durante todo el resto de camino-

O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O…

-es curioso ¿no lo crees Shino?- Kiba Inuzuka, Castaño, atlético, capitán del equipo de luchas del instituto, de piel bronceada y con dos misteriosos pero adorables tatuajes en su rostro, miraba el cielo con algo de molestia- desde hace un mes el cielo esta nublado, pero aun no llueve, es como si fuese un poco, no sé, Gay-

-¿a qué te refieres?- Shino, piel blanca, anteojos de sol y capucha, dirigió su rostro a su joven amigo-

-bueno, es como si en ese estado de "neutralidad" –hizo unas comillas imaginarias con sus dedos- por así decirlo nos, dijese "oh soy un nubarrón gris, que aún no decide si quiere ser lluvia o si se quiere desvanecer en el aire"-

-entiendo tu punto de vista- pronuncio con voz áspera y seca- sin embargo…- se detuvo para mirar como un leve rayo de sol se inmiscuía entre las nubes grises- los homosexuales ya tienen definida su inclinación, de lo contrario serian, tal vez… bisexuales-kiba enarco una ceja, incrédulo por la respuesta recibida-

-¿y tú como sabes eso?- el Abúrame hizo una leve mueca de molestia que no fue percibida por el castaño-

-lo mejor será seguir- sin esperar respuesta reanudo su caminar-_kiba no baka ¿cuán obvio debo ser? - _

-tks…- kiba chasqueo su lengua cansado cuando se dio cuenta que el peli-negro ya no estaba al alcance de sus ojos- _**Shino idiota ¿acaso no soy lo suficientemente obvio?- **_

O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O…

-Ah, ah, ah, ¡dios! Si a-así…- en uno de los tantos moteles de la ciudad, una pareja tenía su tan anhelado encuentro intimo después de esperar tres largas y tortuosas semanas. Ella arriba marcaba el ritmo, con ambas piernas al lado de sus caderas y con sus manos en aquel joven pero fornido pecho, gemía sin parar cada vez que aquel gran trozo caliente y firme de carne salía y entraba de su entre-pierna rosando cada centímetro de su intimidad y llevándola al más prohibido de los cielos-j-joder m-mueve a-aunque s-sea u-un p-poco tu trasero- exijo con el poco aire que le quedaba en sus pulmones- ¡vago!- grito sorprendida cuando aquel joven de mirada perezosa la tomaba del trasero y la obligaba a ir a un rito mucho más salvaje- p-para, s-si haces eso y-yo- no completo su oración, sus labios fueron atrapados por los de su joven acompañante en un beso cagado de pasión, deseo, pero sobre todo amor- S-shika- él no dijo nada, la posiciono bajo él y la miro a los ojos, moviendo solo un poco sus caderas-¿q-que?- pregunto un tanto cohibida por aquella mirada-

-te amo, mujer problemática- la beso de nuevo, solo que con más amor que antes- no importa si eras la mujer de mi viejo- aumento el ritmo de sus envestidas- te quiero solo para mí-

O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O…

-¿así que dejaste las clases de Kofu?- el muchacho de peinado gracioso asintió, sin darle mucha importancia- ¿Cómo se lo tomo Guy-sensei?-

-no lo sé- admitió con algo de vergüenza- solo envié una carta al dojo anunciando mi retiro y no volví a recibir respuesta alguna-a su lado un sujeto de ya no huesos grandes comía con moderación su emparedado- supongo que era algo que solo poco se esperaban- comento dirigiendo sus grandes orbes al cielo gris- es solo que sin ellos, las luchas ya no tenían sentido- Choji a su lado asintió dándole la razón-

- se cómo te sientes- miro la comida en sus manos- sin Ino regañándome cada vez que como o Shikamaru nombrándome cada característica de los ingredientes de lo que ingiero, engullirme de comida me es cada vez más difícil- Fue hasta entonces que Rock Lee pareció comprender la situación-

-ahora entiendo porque tus huesos no son tan anchos –y es que el estar casi un años aislado del mundo sí que habían dejado secuelas en el joven peleador-

O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O…

Abrió sus ojos perlas con delicadeza y los volvió a unir. Un leve rayo de sol anaranjado se infiltro por las cortinas de… donde quiera que estuviese dándole de lleno en su rostro y por lo tanto obligándola a despabilarse completamente. Por instinto trato de reconocer el lugar y dio gracias a Kami-sama por ser su habitación y no un horrible callejón oscuro como en la última vez.

-debo dejar de beber- mascullo tratando de recordar sus últimos minutos de lucidez- duele- llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza en un vano intento de apaciguar las horribles palpitaciones- rayos creo que voy a…- con su otra extremidad cubrió su boca-

-no lo hagas en mi habitación por favor- dio un pequeño brinco al percatarse tan inesperadamente de que no estaba sola como creía- y tienes razón al decir que deberías dejar de beber- Hanabi miro a su hermana con fastidio, mascullando unas cuantas palabrotas que solo ella entendió-

-púdrete- escupió al fin cuando sintió como su vomito se regresaba por su tracto digestivo-y esta es mi habitación, así que largo- aun mareada se levantó y dio unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar en frente del escritorio de Hinata-¿o quieres que te saque a patadas?- su gemela solo la ignoro para seguir con su juego online- ¿acaso esa basura que juegas ya te termino de pudrir el cerebro? ¡Te digo que te largues maldita friki!- como respuesta solo recibió el sonido producido por los dedos de su hermana al golpear cada vez con más fuerza los botones de su teclado-joder- eso solo aumentaba su dolor-

-es mi habitación- dijo al fin, sin despegar un segundo la vista de la pantalla- por si no lo has notado, maldita subnormal de mierda, tu odias el blanco- paro un segundo, esperando una respuesta- es por eso que la pinte de ese color-

Hanabi proceso lo dicho por su hermana y luego chasqueo la lengua dándose cuenta que era ella la que estaba en el lugar incorrecto.

-eres una…-

-largo, vete, esfúmate, desaparece, tele-transpórtate, o has lo que quieras, simplemente no me dirijas la palabra- la mayor de las gemelas paro un instante para mirar detalladamente al desperdicio de hermana menor que tenía en frente-tu solo presencia fastidia cada fibra de mi ser como no tienes idea y el hecho de que me hables hace que tu apestoso aliento a alcohol, mezclado con vómito y el posiblemente semen de algún otro subnormal, llegue directamente a mis fosas nasales mareándome al instante-

-eres una…-

-¿Qué?- le reto con la mirada- ¿acaso crees que soy tan estúpida como para pensar que esa mancha blanca en tu chaqueta de cuero barata es leche que te sirvió madre antes de que te fueses de juerga con tus subnormales amigos?- La castaña, no natural, miro con algo de pena su vestuario para comprobar lo dicho por la azabache-¿ves? ¿Cuán bajo vas a caer hermanita? ¿Qué pensaría tu estúpido primo si aún estuviese…?- no termino de hablar pues un fuerte puñetazo se estrelló en su mejilla izquierda haciéndola sangrar de inmediato-

-¡di de mi la mierda que sea, pero a EL no te atrevas a nombrarlo con tu asquerosa boca!- exclamo tirándosele encima-

-ajajajaja ¡no está mal decir que un muerto está muerto!- grito Hinata tratando de zafar el agarre de su hermana en su cuello- o…que fue un estúpido al sacrificarse… por alguien que no merece la vida…- esas palabras hicieron mella en Hanabi debilitando su enganche unos segundos, que Hinata aprovecho para liberarse por fin- Te ¡MATARE!

O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O…

-es por eso que te dije que no deberías confiar en Madara- Hiashi Hyuga suspiro, le encantaba que su esposa viviera al pendiente de la empresa que juntos habían levantado pero le desagradaba el hecho de que le estuviera repitiendo que el error que él había cometido aun cuando ella le advirtió unos meses atrás- bueno lo importante es que ahora ya me siento aliviada-el asintió- por fi le darán su condena a ese bastardo-

-no deberías hablar de ese modo- regaño con voz quedada sacando las llaves de su casa-mansión- no es propio de una dama- giro la herradura hasta que esta por fin cedió-¿Qué pensaran nuestras hi… - el castaño quedo atónito cuando diviso la peculiar escena que tenía en frente- …jas?

- ¡te matare maldita friki!- Hanabi era sostenida por dos de sus empleadas que trataban de impedir el cumplimiento de esta última amenaza- ¡te matare!

-¡estás tan ebria subnormal que con suerte terminaras matando al gato de la pobre vecina!- Hinata estaba en el piso con su rostro reventado pero con una sonrisa ladina-¡oh pero si ya lo hiciste!- se levantó como pudo y antes de que pudiera encajarle otra patada en el estómago a Hanabi fue retenida por su padre- ¡suéltame!-exigió moviéndose de un lado hacia otro, contrario a su petición el Hyuga añadió más fuerza a su cometido-

-¡¿quieres calmarte?!- exigió apretando hasta tal punto de lastimarla- ¡¿quieren calmarse las dos?!- las miro amenazadoramente-

Ellas guardaron silencio por unos instantes.

-¡púdrete viejo!-¡vete al diablo!- gritaron ambas-¡hasta que una muera, esto no terminara!-En un descuido Hinata logro quitarse de encima a su padre y termino encajando una dolorosa patada en el abdomen de su gemela-

- ¡te dije que te calmaras!- ¡plasf! una bofetada seca se dejó oír por todo el recinto dejándolos mudos a todos-

-¡te matare viejo!- o a casi todos- ¡esta pelea es entre la rarita y yo!

O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O…

-¿entonces definitivamente regresaremos a Japón?-ante el frenesí de su primogénito Kushina Namikaze solo pudo sonreír grandemente- ¡eso es genial!- dio un gran salto en el aire mostrando su entusiasmo y felicidad-

-deberías calmarte- la pacifica voz de su padre lo desubico un poco- esperaremos a que termines este año escolar para poder mudarnos -

-lo se'ttebayo- Naruto miro a su padre haciendo un puchero de niño pequeño- pero eso no apacigua mi entusiasmo- Minato y Kushina compartieron miradas cómplices- ¡no puedo esperar para verlos a todos! Me pregunto cómo estará mi bella Sakura-chan- dijo con aire soñador logrando una carcajada suprimida por parte de sus padres- o Kiba y Shino con… eso- de solo imaginárselos un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral- ¡solo espero que Ino no haya podido suprimir todo el apetito de Choji! O que Shikamaru no siga tan vago como siempre- hizo una pausa- y Que Rock Lee sigua siendo tan bueno en las artes marciales como lo era antes y que Hinata no sea tan tímida como antes o que Ne…ji- paro un instante y Kushina se preocupó cuando ese brillo tan peculiar en la mirada de su retoño se extinguió- como sea… solo espero que las cosas no hayan cambiado tanto-

-te aseguro que así será cariño-

O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O… O…


End file.
